Identification cards or badges are often worn by employees while at work, attendees at conventions and seminars, or any individual requiring a visible identification document. Such badges are typically attached to clothing with a clip-on or pin-on style badge strap attachment. One common clip-on or pin-on badge strap attachment includes a flexible plastic strap which is secured to a spring clip or pin. Mating male and female snap-fittings are secured to the flexible strap and are spaced apart from each other. When the male and female snap-fittings are engaged with each other, a closed loop is formed in the strap for coupling to the badge through a slot in the card or badge. In use, the end of the flexible strap is passed through the slot in the badge and the snap-fittings engaged with each other to couple the badge with the closed loop. The spring clip or pin is usually fastened to the clothing of the user, thereby fastening the badge to the user.